


Movie Night

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Movie night at Casa Parker.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



May was back to scrolling Twitter when Peter handed her the mostly empty bowl of popcorn.

"May, come on...watch. Just this part...please."

"You know I don't like the alien drool. It's just excessive and gross. Why couldn't we watch _Videodrome_?" she asked without looking up.

"Seriously? Talk about excessive. Look, watch this part," he said, as Ripley was about to space the alien. "That's what Tony and I did on the spaceship to save Mister Doctor Strange!"

The pride in his voice couldn't completely cover the lingering sadness. So she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and watched.


End file.
